The White Darkness
by Helbaworshipper
Summary: The fairy tale of balance and power. The power of the kingdoms of Lotis are winning against the Maram that has fought to destroy them. The only way to truly win is to find the final word and the two neo masters. Where are they? Could there be something that everyone is missing? Only time will tell.
1. Prologue

**The White Darkness**

 _By Helbaworshipper_

False Treaty Arc: Prologue

Once upon a time, the land was constantly in a fight between light and darkness. People feared for their families as the fight would cause crops to wither overnight and fires to go out constantly. The seasons varied from long to short in uneven intervals.

The light wished to gain the upper hand and thus offered power to the one who was most powerful. The young man named Lotsuan came from a wealthy family. As the youngest son, he held a genuine desire to help the people. Given tablets with words only he could read, he named the words "Lotis" and encouraged the people to use them at will.

Not all were able to use the words at full power. Among those who were either unable to use the words or very weak was a young man named Darva. He truly wished to be able to be as famous and renowned as Lotsuan. He could never truly use any of the Lotis at full power.

Using the coming weakness, the darkness saw what was inside young Darva. It was the power of darkness that truly resided inside of him. He approached the young man and offered tablets of words only he could read. Even Lotsuan would be unable to read the words.

The young man called these words "Maram" and took those who could not use Lotis under his wing. He encouraged the people to fight with those trying to maintain peace. The people destroyed what they could and did the best they could to steal what could not be theirs normally.

Reaching Lotsuan, now much weaker than he had once been, he knew that he had to help the people. He led a large-scale attack on the Maram users. Many died simply giving him a passage to get to the source of the darkness spreading.

He did succeed at bringing back balance. At a price that one did not wish to see. As Darva lay dying, Lotsuan was mortally wounded. With his last breath, he used what remained of his power to destroy the darkness that remained in hopes that the light would never lose again.


	2. False Treaty Arc: Preparation 1

**The White Darkness**

 _By Helbaworshipper_

False Treaty Arc: Seno Kingdom Preparation Part 1

 _It was… It was almost burned to the ground. The entire castle had been destroyed. One hand shakily moved to touch one of the once strong stones. Ingrained in each had been Lotis drawn from the existing monarchs over time. The stone meant to protect all of the worlds… It was starting to crumble inside the hand._

 _Her body felt weak as she tried to grasp the stone and keep it together. Her voice was calling out something, but even her hands could not catch all the dust now falling from her fingers. Each movement was grasping another, trying to save another each time. Her body felt weaker and almost faint each time._

 _There had to be something she could do. She couldn't see any light beyond the stones. She could feel tears but did not want to let them loose from her eyes. There was no reason for her to… For her to feel the weakness of the darkness. She had to do something before the people realized it was crumbling away._

 _She reached for the last one, almost unable to even move her fingers. She found her mouth hard to even put energy into. Even her heart was almost gone. What had happened here? Why was the world in a mess? Her body felt like it was falling. Still, why has she not hit the ground? A smile was the last thing she could tell before she could only hear words._

 _"It is time, is it not…" She heard the words more so because she felt like she was close to something. Something warm yet ice cold. She tried to move her fingers, but even her pinky felt the effort of having tried to reconstruct the destroyed castle. "It is indeed time to see if they can change what is meant to be. How sad that you must weather such a trial when you are not meant to decide a thing."_

 _"Who..." Her mouth found the slightest bit of energy. Still, the figure seemed to be undisturbed by her ability to speak._

 _"Rajika," the voice spoke and the energy she had left started to drain. She attempted to see who it was that was possibly carrying her or whatever it was. She could barely feel anything. As she attempted to keep her eyes open just to see the person one more time, the word took effect and she started to feel as if she was falling..._

* * *

The morning sun burned the curtains that tried to block out the light. Blinking, the brown-haired woman rubbed at her green eyes. She had been studying the last she remembered. Considering the failing state of the candle she had lit, considering her lack of the ability to continue to control the Lotis word for light. She knew what the word was, but she couldn't be nearly as talented in using words while concentrating on her own studying. She blew the remaining flame out and stood up, looking at the state of the books. When had she had the time to put the books in a neat pile? Still, she couldn't quite argue she hadn't…

The knocking brought her out of her concentration. "Princess Alice? Your tutoring session is in five minutes."

She had missed breakfast, hadn't she? She blinked, realizing she'd be late if she waited any longer. She threw her nightgown onto the bed, quickly pulling out one of her gowns and placing it over her body. A light blue gown with green stitching with a few symbols she hadn't quite studied yet. Still, it would do as she splashed her face and wiped it off. Normally, one would call the maids in. She, however… Didn't like hearing the conversation from them. Every day she had allowed the maids into her own weakness, it was mostly pity talk.

She could hear the chatter as she tried to tame her hair. Each strand did fight to remain sticking up. The maid was most likely waiting for more because she was obligated. Still, she didn't even want to be a minute later. She pushed herself through the door with her books in hand. The maid simply looked confused as she ran, the heels required causing a rather large amount of noise.

"She's late again for her own tutoring." She heard one voice as she continued down the maze of halls.

"Doesn't she realize that she's going to lose to Princess Mayura more simply by attempting to take her own test?"

"Perhaps she doesn't know her place?"

"She has the power, so she is obligated, is she not?"

"Still, the fact she even slept through breakfast."

"She isn't putting enough effort in."

"Sleeping in and not studying enough to show her support..."

She did her best to get rid of the voices like usual. Being the second child and not in comparison to her own sister was taking a toll on her, but not enough for her to show it outwardly. She knew well enough she wasn't a prodigy. Still, it didn't feel right to even think of such things when she simply wanted to be able to learn and take her test. She did feel some worry over not being able to be strong enough, but she had to take the test to know. To understand what limits she still had to reach.

Finally away from the from the crowds that were rather bleak in their own outlooks, she found herself stopping sharply in front of an older wooden door. She could see the power that had been put into keeping anyone unsavory out. The barrier on the door was strong, even to her own eyes. She grasped the doorknob and pulled it back.

Every time she walked into the Lotsuan library, she wondered if the books were really as old as they looked. The library glowed with the multiple lamps lit by the lotis word for light. Now she remembered, it was "Raje." She walked as respectfully as she could towards the desk. She could see the figure of her tutor, currently writing in fluent, practiced hand for a report.

His brown hair was well groomed. She could see the glasses currently perched on his nose, magnifying his blue irises. His hand continued to write, perhaps about her current progress in learning Lotis properly. One hand touched the table closest to the desk, placing the books down as quietly as possible.

"You're late and not dressed for the occasion." His voice sounded somewhat sharp, but compared to the others… It was almost a gentle wind of praise. "Are you certain you can take your test at this rate?"

"If I don't try eventually, Mayura will have to take the burden all on her own. Even if talented, I have to be there to help her in some way. She spoke softly, sitting down in the wooden chair. She could feel the cushion beneath her. It surprised her every time Eric was capable of knowing when and where she would be sitting each day. She wasn't sure what else to say as she saw his form get up from the desk. He moved around, making her wary as she saw his hand move up. Without a word, it landed on her head, adjusting a few hairs.

"Your sister may make it look effortless, but the talent is no substitute for hard work." He spoke, moving the chair across from her. "When you get back from the event at the Wakamiya Kingdom, I will make sure you get your test started."

"I still need a lot more studying. I've yet to understand so many of the words."

"That is rather silly. You already understand them. You simply need to feel them in your heart." His gaze was so gentle, lowering his hand from her head. "Your sister may be a prodigy, but the words she says have to have a meaning. Once you find the meaning, you will be ready for your test."

"Are you sure?" She asked, her gaze more wary as she looked towards him. His nod did a little to soothe her mind, but not enough.

"I am sure that you have the potential." He lifted one hand to the book and opened it. "We must simply learn."


	3. False Treaty Arc: Preparation 2

**The White Darkness**

 _By Helbaworshipper_

False Treaty Arc: Seno Kingdom Preparation Part 2

 _The dark night was almost suffocating as she stared out of her throne room. The figure in front of her was speaking, but she couldn't tell what it was saying. It was a person in a dark cloak who seemed to smile beneath the dark hood. She could feel the words without needing to hear them, it seemed. She lifted a hand, but it felt almost as if it was being chained down._

 _"What is it you wish to have?" She asked, sounding more scared than she expected. "I do not know what you are asking for." The figure smiled as its hood over the head, smiling as her eyes seemed to almost grin from ear to ear. As she spoke, her gaze seemed almost too gentle for the words being said._

 _"For such a powerful woman, you have no particular power that is dangerous enough to face me." The woman's green eyes matched hers and she could feel some sort of dread. As she attempted to begin fighting, the woman's voice spoke out clearly. "Jata!" The castle began to fall down around her, the rubble beginning to make the throne fall from beneath her. She could swear that she knew the face in front of her, but who… Who was it?_

* * *

The stars were bright in the sky as the woman in the bed woke up. The dream she just had kept her still as she gained her current surroundings in a full picture. Her blonde hair flowed as she adjusted her position on the bed. She could feel the cool wind as she drew the thick blanket from her body. She looked towards the figure currently beside her. As usual, he was clinging to her in some attempt to show how much he loved her. The heir to the Seno Kingdom was not someone who would have simply given the time of day to a man like this. Still, Mayura Seno needed to be able to feel the power she should have. This was only one way of doing it.

She simply pulled the arms from around her waist and walked naked out of the bed. She let the cool air of the night pull her from the sleep she had been almost afraid to go back to. The fighting on the battlefield had been harsh, but this dream was something different. The kingdom she ruled in this dream. And that figure had not only somehow invaded it but broke it with one word. The haunting green eyes were probably the worst part. Was she staring at herself? She couldn't remember most of the details of the figure's face.

She turned towards the basin full of water, probably cold, she simply cupped it and splashed her face. This was no time to be afraid. She had almost everything she could want. She was almost to the position she truly desired. This should not stop her any further. She grasped the nearby cloth and wiped off the remaining water. The stars would be gone soon. She had done this task enough to just trust her instincts. She simply moved to the nearby closet and grasped a thick fur robe. Bringing it around her body, she approached the bed.

"The sun is up." She simply stated, watching the figure react with a sudden urgency. No emotion was present in her motions. She seemed almost doll-like as the man nodded once to show he understood. He grasped his clothes but did not make them look immaculate. It had to look as if he had been unable to sleep during the night. If he looked any bit prepared, they might think he was doing something to gossip about. Still, she would see him in a few hours. His preparations done in a time where she wouldn't be 'angry' at him, she simply watched him leave the door.

It was tiring to pretend she wouldn't be capable of such things, but it was necessary. Even her father, she figured, must have such things he did. Still, she couldn't exactly allow others to see her in this sort of position. Taking a moment to think, slipped under the covers and drew the bell near her bed. Simply ringing it would bring an end to all of the night's events. Letting the sound resonate, the hall filled with her personal servants. A knock lightly informed her of the incoming schedule for the day.

"Good morning your highness." The maid spoke, bowing lightly and approached the bed to begin folding back the blankets. To keep the illusion that she had been sleeping, she never let the bed have any of her undergarments or nightgowns. She didn't want them to know she had been having relations with anyone before her own marriage. She let herself be guided to her vanity, where she gave them gracious words and gentle encouragement. The irony of her situation… It made her laugh a bit.

"I heard that your wedding with Prince Kyo is almost here."

"Perhaps they will have it right after you sign?" One of the maids spoke as she gently adjusted the gown on Mayura's body. Her hair and makeup looked flawless as usual. If only… If only looking like this with her usual encouragement worked on the man she truly wanted. Even though she made sure to take a second bath when seeing him for even tea at home… He could not be around her finger. She could have any man she truly wanted, but why could she not have him?

"If only I could be so blessed." Her voice came out with a sweet, calm tone. "I have still to wait until the war is over to truly have a discussion of it. If only we could have it a bit earlier."

"The war is almost over and yet they make you wait." The woman spraying her perfume lightly on her earlobes sympathized with her. "It would give Princess Alice a chance to marry her fiance, would it not?" It took a few moments for Mayura to actually respond.

"I'm certain it will simply be a matter of time." She spoke, doing her best to lose what she had felt in her mind.

Alice. One word was all she needed to feel all the pain she currently felt to flood in on her. The woman who was closest to the man she desired the most. Being friends with him as a child… How dare she be second place? Yet, she couldn't find a reason to blame her sister. After all, Alice had not been engaged to Kyo before. She might have if the Weilhausen house had not backed out. Perhaps being informed they were going towards the Wakamiya Kingdom had soured their position.

Still, that word was the only thing she could understand. If she had simply stood in the way of her desire, it would not be as bad. No… It was far worse than that. She had even gotten her truly desired tutor. Her own, less talented sister. Granted… she could feel love for the girl. The pity, however, overpowered her. The pity of how little her sister could do anymore. She wanted to take everything away from her and yet… Yet she wanted to love her sister more than she could right now.

She looked like an image from a painting despite her conflicting thoughts. A lavender gown draped over her body seemed to endlessly flow in the morning sun. Her hair pulled into an ornate bun, she walked almost effortlessly down the halls. Her own lesson was done for the day.

It wasn't the Kazuki had no talent. It was simply that he was far too annoying to be hers for long after her marriage. Even though he was the true heir to the Lotis Tutor house, his brother was far more talented. She had asked in her usual way to have him. And then…

That man had humiliated her. He had given her a test. A test to see if she could endure something very specific. Given she had gone into battle already, she couldn't see any reason he could be better than those she fought. She had been wrong.

 _"Your power cannot handle this for even half a day." Eric's voice was respectful despite what seemed like an insult. "Then how do you plan to take my lessons?" He seemed to chuckle at her struggle to form words to speak back to him. She was in so much pain despite having had only one lesson from him. "The power of the Lotis is the power of light and intentions for that light." His hand seemed to simply stay in the air, above where he had placed the marker for her test._

 _"I have..." Her voice was weak as she tried her best to form the words properly. "I have only the best intentions for the kingdom..."_

 _"Then you're lying to yourself, isn't it? You're not even thinking of them when you use your words." He placed his hand on her neck, speaking softly. The release from the pain was almost too convincing to her. She could feel her Lotis again. It flowed naturally as he whispered into her ear._

" _ **Aren't you simply being selfish until you can get rid of the burden?"**_

Mayura shivered as she remembered the words he had spoken to her then. It was almost… She wouldn't even remotely forgive that man. Eric being Kazuki's brother had nothing to do with it. It was that somehow that mark was still on Alice's neck and he was… He was still teaching her. How in the world did Alice manage such a feat?! Her shivering calmed as she noticed a few of the servants passing by.

She had to quickly intercept the man, like usual. Even if she only had Kazuki as her tutor, she already had her mirror. It would be simple… Simple to wear the man down.

* * *

The tutoring room, also known as the Lotis Library, was just ahead. She knew what time Alice took her lessons. She also knew that her sister was often late to them, which gave her a few spare moments to disappear. With no servants around, she gained a bit more of her calm gaze and prepared for her conversation. She had turned just as he would usually appear.

"Your Highness?" How could he be so calm and expecting or her visit? Respectful and calm but there was that look and slight tone. It made her feel quite on edge.

"Good morning," her voice was almost a bit too calm. "Is your lesson not canceled?"

"Of course it is not. Even if we must delay, I will teach her if her heart is in it." His tone almost annoyed her again. What was it about her sister? Still, she could tell he wasn't at all upset on the delay.

"Perhaps you should teach my fiance." She tried to be somewhat playful in her tone. If she could convince Kyo to pass his Lotis test sooner, they could put the wedding up faster. Still, he didn't seem to be at all convinced however many times she spoke of it.

"You must be mistaken." The tone was… It was edging to that whisper. She could not show that fear or she would show her weakness. "I am not employed by you, your highness." His gaze slightly darkened. "It is your mother and father, the honorable King and Queen of the Seno Kingdom that employs my services."

"One day…" her voice started to shake a bit. "One day you'll stop this nonsense." She couldn't quite gather the authority in her stature and gaze.

"Perhaps," his tone never quite left being respectful. It was his win for today, it seemed. Today he seemed even more annoyed, though. A feeling similar to that day tugged at her mind as she felt almost locked into place. "Until then I will be sure to offer the best of services to your family."

Her body felt released when he entered the tutoring room. Her eyes closed and she vowed to push it as much as she could. The sooner the treaty was signed, the sooner the turmoil in her own heart would get taken care of. She could not bear to lose anything she had now.


	4. False Treaty Arc: Preparation 3

**The White Darkness**

 _By Helbaworshipper_

False Treaty Arc: Wakamiya Kingdom Preparation

 _The beautiful day was perfect for a sacred union. The Sun, most known for the sacred Lotis light, allowed the nearby flowers and food to glimmer to show what would happen after it was done. This was a ceremony of utmost importance. He could feel the power of the robes he wore, the pure white glowing. The people were starting to come in to simply sit at one of the fancy benches. They wore similar glowing white, only some wearing mirrors._

 _Turning towards the figure in front of him, currently dressed in an expensive fabric, did not speak. She seemed so happy to be in this situation. He moved towards her carefully with one hand hesitating as he grasped his mirror in his hand. It felt like a lead weight at the moment. She was smiling with such light but he… He didn't know if he truly wanted this._

 _The veil swayed against an incoming wind, but it wasn't a normal, gentle feel. It felt like it was a cutting, sharp wind. It cut into his arms, red blood slowly flowing down towards the ground. The others did not seem to notice it. In fact, he could see a few of them were now collapsed against the back of their bench. The veil was torn some, but not showing the face of the figure in front of him._

 _He moved another step towards the woman, starting to try and lift the fabric covering the face. He couldn't find the drive to do so. He didn't, for some reason, want to see who was under the fabric that served as the last barrier. He turned his gaze as he felt more wind cutting into everything. Flowers began to fall apart, people falling to the ground now, bleeding into the green grass._

 _"All you have to do is say one word." The voice did not come from the figure in front of them. It was behind him in some way. It sounded like a female voice, but he couldn't tell who it was from. It was familiar but it wasn't… "You can destroy everything in your way. All you need to do is will it into being..."_

 _"Will what?" He asked, turning as he faced a figure in a gray veil. They seemed worn down, the dress almost falling apart. He swore he saw something that looked like tears going down their face. "Why do I need to will into being? What is..." He heard something fall, turning back to the woman in the white veil. As she fell, the figure behind him seemed to grasp his hand._

 _"Help… Help me… K-"_

* * *

A cold wind woke him up, his body sitting up. He put a hand to his heart, trying to grasp his current situation. He shook as he tried to remember what was going on. Where was he? What time was it? He couldn't tell what was going on. He lifted one hand up as a voice broke into his stupor.

"Your Highness," it was a soft voice. A voice that normally someone would call a ghost. Yet it was the most comfortable voice he could hear at the moment. A woman with long black hair pulled into a bun looked towards him with a gentle gaze. He started to leave the bed as he watched her patient smile.

Having a personal maid that had once been his father's was awkward for him. Even when she woke him up in the morning, it still felt as if he was a kid in the garden napping. She always had a lack of words, even back then. Still, her voice was as gentle as he had remembered. Even with the slight scratchy sound when she tried to speak a bit over her usual tone. A hand on his shoulder told him she was quite serious, as usual.

"Is father going to meet me after breakfast?" He asked, moving towards his closet. The pajamas he wore couldn't keep the cold out, but he knew the warm sun would soon give him something to motivate him to get dressed. He needed to start his usual routine so he could maintain his current position.

Nodding, the woman moved out to allow him the privacy to change. Kayna was always like this, even with his mother around. As a child, she had helped take care of him constantly. He could remember many times when having a fever that she was always by his side. She was also supportive of his friendship with Princess Alice of the Seno Kingdom. His mother had also loved having Alice around him as a child.

Perhaps if things hadn't happened… Alice might have been his potential bride in this situation. Still, he couldn't argue against the treaty that would potentially end the war. He had to get ready for his next task. He couldn't stay like this forever. He grasped a uniform in the nearby armoire, beginning to place it on. That dream from before though… Why did it feel so real?

* * *

The archery dojo was an addition put in the castle before his father. It was old but built by a famous builder. Every heir to the Wakamiya kingdom trained in it to earn the right to inherit the throne. His own father had once been an amazing archer and had given him pointers when he was younger. However, he had never once shot an arrow. Only offering advice seemed somewhat hollow. Still, he needed to have more than just Lotis in his combat potential.

He grasped one of the well-crafted bows. He carefully grasped one of the strings, slowly attaching it and making sure the tension was just the right level. He approached the arrows and grasped enough to practice. He approached the edge of the wooden floor and looked at the targets ahead. He had to decide on the distance. Choosing one that wasn't as far away, he stopped in the proper spot. Slowly he grasped the arrow and placed it against the string. Taking a deep breath, he focused on the target in front of him. He pulled the arrow back slowly, beginning to pull the string-

 **"All you have to do is say one word."**

The arrow flew, going off course just enough to go right next to the center of the intended target. The voice from his dream made him lower the bow a bit. He was shaking, not sure if he could trust himself to grasp another arrow. Yes, he had doubts regarding his current situation. He didn't want to marry Princess Mayura. It wasn't as if he felt he had the choice to choose, though. He even had an arrangement for if no other person chose to try and form a treaty with the Wakamiya Kingdom. By all means, he was aware of how little the kingdom mattered.

Why did he have such fear of that voice? What in the world did it want? Still, how the dream had ended… Why did that person need help? Why would she question things? He moved one hand to the arrow slowly and lifted the bow again. He couldn't allow it to shake him up. He simply had to follow what would save this world.

* * *

Following Kayna out of his room, he thought about the current situation. Right after training and bathing to look presentable, he usually saw his father for breakfast. He often dreaded meeting his father after the serene feeling of the archery dojo. However, it was not possible to avoid this current situation. Eventually, his father would do his best to be a guiding voice without being asked to fight.

Lately, he was being pushed into getting any advantage that would allow him to marry Mayura faster. Considering the support from the Seno Kingdom, it made sense. Even as he tried to avoid the gaze of the man who had raised him, he couldn't avoid hearing the jovial and somewhat to the point tone. He did his best to be respectful as he sat at the large table in the sunlit room.

"Princess Mayura has offered a potential tutor at her expense." His father started, not seeming to see that his son was currently doing his best to keep his mouth full. The fuller his mouth was, the easier it was to have a few moments to simply wait and figure out how best to sidestep the subject. "If you chose to make the request, then you could get the engagement done sooner." He could feel the power of the gaze.

"You speak as if they would help me if I was not to be married to her." He answered in a careful tone, grasping another bite of his breakfast. The thick bread was sitting in one hand as he stared at his Lotis bracelet. "Even if she was unable to find anyone, she could convince them if that was what she wanted."

The truth is that no one really offered. His closest teacher had been his Mother when she could manage to get the time and wasn't being drawn into battle plans or potentially aiding a nearby kingdom to show their ability to be helpful to the more powerful remaining kingdoms. It felt rather tiring to think of how they would be denied any tutors simply because of the lack of merit.

"Such agreements go hand in hand with a treaty of alliance." Not seeming at all discouraged, he could hear the tone doing the best it could not berate him. He could see the cup in his father's hand slightly shaking. "The Seno Kingdom would never ally themselves with people of no reputation. Once they see your power and status, tutors will compete simply to be in your presence." The slightly glimmering glass moved around with a rather dull colored red. His father was drinking to get his mood up again. It wasn't the first time, but he was certain breakfast was the last meal he would want to see it.

"And how many tutors are available for such a post when war is still going on?" He asked more so from his own self-studies. It wasn't rare to find the tutors enlisted into the long and drawn out battles. Very few of them would even remotely be allowed to leave an army unit, much less be allowed to leave for such simple reasons. The war between the Lotis and Maram forces were not going to end without strong soldiers.

"The Princess Mayura's proposal to hold off on her sister's lessons should be considered." It was almost like he was certain he could push it before the women would arrive. "The Weilhausen's would easily find another tutor to replace her current one."

"Your proposal should be brought to the one you wish to ask for permission." He felt a part of him doing his best to remain as calm as he could. If he did not remain calm, he would do something rather regretful. He didn't want his father to see him do more than he already did. After all, having Alice be removed from her tutor simply for Mayura's selfishness… Did that woman know no boundaries? Alice was working hard enough as it was in her current position. Even when she wasn't nearly as accepted, she did her best.

"You can't be so lazy." Normally such words would mean a lot more than it did now, but his father's anger was starting to come out. While he still drank the wine in his glass, he could tell the man was unhappy with being shot down without even remotely getting the desired result. However, as a man without any Lotis, he could only make proposals. He was trying to force things down the throat of a man who couldn't find any reason to make underhanded moves on a person who had not remotely done anything wrong.

"I work hard on my own to master what I can for combat." He spoke with no hesitation. "I learn the strategies of war and I can learn Lotis when I am able to get such means without taking away the forces supplied for those who wish to do the same thing." He started to get up from the table. "Princess Alice is just as set on making the war end. Her tutor is paid for and doing his job."

"It isn't enough to simply think a woman of her skill can compare to the one you'll be marrying." He could feel the edge of the anger that he could remember. The days his mother would be pulled away simply to do more and more for the sake of their status. He couldn't find the words to think about why and what he should do regarding it. It felt like they were there, but he had to hold it in. There was no reason to fight with his father right now. They needed peace before constant bloodshed within their own walls.

"I will do so in the way that is in harmony with the Lotis. Mother would have desired it so." He answered, feeling only slightly comforted as he started to exit the big dining room. How much longer could he hold back his own feelings about this? It was necessary to marry Mayura for not only the sake of the kingdom but for the war. It didn't matter if he had a desire to have anything else. Still… A part of his heartfelt pain. There was something he wanted so badly but couldn't even understand it enough to have words to describe it. Something that had been inside him this whole time. Perhaps this engagement would allow him to forget it.

Some words were best left forgotten in a world like this.


End file.
